Full Metal Shinobi
by FrozenShadowWolf
Summary: Shikamaru's mission to rescue Sasuke ended up with them in a world where Alchemy thrives. Can the Shinobi adapt, or will they forever search for a way home. PS, Some of the characters have changed from their trip through time and space.
1. Chapter 1

-Authors/Authoresses Note-

FrozenShadowWolf here. Just saying that I didn't create either of the Animes, I'm just borrowing them for a Fanfiction. This Fanfiction is a crossover when a couple of leaf ninja find themselves in the Full Metal Alchemist world. What will happen when ninja find out that something is strange about their surroundings, and what's up with the two small boys that seem to be able to transform objects by drawing patterns on the ground?

**Full Metal Shinobi.**

**Chapter 1-The True Fate of the Sound Four.**

The five leaf ninja walked heroically out of the village towards the path, and towards Susuke. They were Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto, Choji and Neji. A crying Sakara watched then leave and a Injured Rock Lee gave her a Thumbs up, "They will Succeed, I'm Certain of it." Sakara looked up, Tears in her eyes. Rock Lee just smiled encouragingly. Neither of them knew that that was the last time Naruto, Choji, Kiba, Neji and Shikamaru would see Konoha.

Susuke just looked at Sakon as he told him he must 'Die, just this once'. "I must die… once?" he asked, unsure what was happening. "Sei-Shingan Pellets" Sakon held up the bottle. "You need to swallow one." "Sei-Shingan? What is that?" Susuke asked emotionlessly. "Your curse mark is still in its first state. These pellets forcibly awaken the mark's power, raising it to second state." The woman, that Susuke learned was called Tayuya answered. "But the moment you reach your second state, the curse will rapidly eat at your body. If left unchecked, you will die in no time. So… to control the power of the second state… your body must be acclimatized over an extended period. When you do achieve your new form… you will probably gain a power equal to ours, and yet… within minutes of your awakening… you will die for certain."

Susuke was shocked but 'I can't…_No matter what, I can't die yet…' _he thought and swallowed the pellets. Quickly the sound ninja four used the 'Shikoku Mujin' Jutsu on him, ending with Sakon doing his 'Fukoku Hoin'. "Well phase one is over" he told his comrades, and they left with Susuke in a barrel. Unaware that due to some unexplained future phenomenon, they would all die while their allies find themselves in another world.

Shikamaru looked through the bushes he was hiding in at the Sound four. " Hey, Where is Susuke" he suddenly asked, and looked at Neji. "Hmm… my guess is… He's probably in that coffin." IS HE DEAD?" Shikamaru asked, dreading the answer. Neji shook his head. "Can't see through the barrier Ninjutsu they used on the coffin, but I doubt they would kill him if they wanted him that bad". "True enough" Shikamaru replied as he looked back on the Sound four just in time to see Sakon throw a kunai with an explosive tag on it. They jumped just in time to avoid the explosion.

It was then that lightning cackled where the 4 sound ninja were and a long black line appeared in the sky. It looked like it ripped reality itself, which it did. All four sound ninja were torn in half by the line. It was then the line started to expand and get wider, as if it became an oval, then a circle. It was 5 meters from side to side. The black circle sucked in the remaining pieces of the sound four, and Susuke's coffin, which was rolling away when the sound four died, was sucked in as well. Shikamaru having not even had the chance to get up was sucked in with Neji waving his arms as if he was trying to swim in mid air to get away. Naruto, Kiba and Choji were holding onto the trees for dear life. They were hiding in order to ambush the sound four by surprise when this hole opened up. Akamaru flew past Kiba into the hole with Kiba, having let go of the tree in order to catch him, joining him. Choji followed shouting, my chips, as he wasn't thinking of anything but food at the time.

Naruto gulped, as he was the last one standing, well, last one holding onto a tree with his legs floating 90 degrees from the ground due to the powerful suction power of the hole. Naruto felt his grip slowly loosen as he lost hold of the tree and flew into the hole. He tried a Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, but was too late. As soon as he went through the hole, everything went black and he lost consciousness.

"This is the power of youth!" a young boy screamed as he tore through the forest running as fast as he could. The Dust storm he created followed at a slower pace. Having just gotten healed, he was glad to provide backup for his friends. He ran to a clearing and saw a portal on the floor, about the size of a manhole. (_Authors/Authoresses note-the portal has shrunk in the time it took lee to get there. I never said it opened sucked everything in and went. It stayed for a few hours. You can't mess with reality and expect it to instantly repair itself.) "_This must be what Guy-Sensei told me about. The well of Youth." Lee jumped in and was transported somewhere else as well.

-TIME SKIP-

Edward looked at his missing arm and leg. Well, where they would be if they weren't taken. He looked at the suit of armor that was now his brother Alphonse. He would wake up soon. And so would 'THEY', he said, looking at the Eight forms snoring away on the floor. He thought again of the disgusting monster they summoned instead of their mother. She had six arms, red hair, two head, and looked like Frankenstein's monster. Different body parts all merged together. Scary.

-Later- Al took the news quite badly and when he saw his older brother faint, he took him Rockbell to see if she knew what to do for Edward. Therefore when Shikamaru woke up, He had no one to explain what happened. So he looked at the others on the floor and asked himself "One, how did Lee get here. Two, where are we. And three, WHAT HAPPENED TO US. Shikamaru sat down, assumed his meditating stance, and closed his eyes. By the time Lee woke up and screamed Youth, making Neji and Kiba wake up as well, he was done.

"Lee what are you doing here", asked Kiba, "And why do you look 19?" Lee looked down at himself and Screamed, ", Someone stole my youth away. GAI-SENSAI, What has happened to me?" Shikamaru felt a bit bad for him, but then again, He was one of the lucky ones. "It seems we traveled through time and space to another world. And while we were traveling through the portal, we changed." The others looked at him. "That's Shikamaru, right?" He asked, though everyone already knew it was. Suddenly all of them looked at themselves and signed with relief, or in Neji's case, gulped. "I'm Normal," said Kiba as he made an air punch. Akamaru howled at that moment and everyone looked at him. "Why is Akamaru a wolf?" Kiba knelt down to the adult white wolf and said, "Don't worry, we are partners. It doesn't matter whether you are a dog or wolf, after all mom has a wolf" Akamaru barked in joy. " At least he still barks," said a helpful (?) Lee.

Choji woke up and felt lighter; he instantly got up and looked around for his chips. "Here they are, Choji" Shikamaru offered him the chips. "Thanks Shikamaru. You're a real friend, you know that." And he went straight to eating as if everything was normal. Kiba couldn't hold it anymore and tore Neji's hand from his mouth and said "Choji isn't fat anymore!" Choji looked at him and said "Anymore…?" Kiba hid behind Shikamaru, scared of the, now, skinny Choji. Just then they saw Susuke wake up, and he looked around. Then he looked at Choji, Neji, Shikamaru, Lee, and the snoring Naruto. He turned to Kiba. "What kind of Genjutsu did you guys put me under?"

Just then Naruto woke up. He opened one eye muttering, "But Sakara-san, I wasn't the one whom let the cat escape, it was Susuke." He looked at Susuke and jumped right up, instantly awake, with both eyes open. "Yeah, we did it. We retrieved Susuke." He started to dance when he noticed Susuke was different. "Hey, Why douse Susuke look like a 7 year old?" he asked. Then he noticed the others. "Hey, Hinata-chan is here too." Naruto Waved at her. 'Hinata' walked over to him and hit him on the head. "It's me, you idiot, Neji. And I don't look like Hinata. We are both Hyuuga so it is understandable that we would be similar now that I've been turned into a girl, But we don't look like each other that much." Shikamaru pointed to, "He isn't the only one Naruto. You turned into a girl too."

And so everyone closed his or her ears as another "" was heard. Naruto looked like he would if he were under 'sexy Jutsu'. Shikamaru signed and lowered his hands from his ears. "Alright, Susuke, you are part of us now, Naruto, calm down. Looks like we are in an alternate universe. We don't know whom, or what, we might find. So we have to stick together. And Naruto, stop staring at me. Put your hand down, yes, it really is me, so stop pointing. Naruto, I'm saying something important here so stop pointing at me, close your mouth, and pay attention." "SHIKAMARU IS AN OLD MAN" Naruto finally screamed. Shikamaru wasn't that old, he looked like a mirror image of his father, minus the scars. But Naruto liked exaggerating.

"Oh, I take it then that in your own universe you were about 13 as well then, Shikamaru. You guys seem very interesting. I must say that aging, changing gender, and losing weight from time travel douse seem unbelievable, but then again, time travel itself is unbelievable. Names Roy Mustang. I've got to go check up on the Kids whom brought you here. When they leave to go find me, go with them." And with that short speech Roy Mustang climbed up the stairs and walked out the house heading to Rockbell's Automail business.

_**-Authors/Authoresses Note-**_

And so there is the first chapter of Full Metal Shinobi. What did you think of the Changes everyone took when traveling through space/time to the FMA world? I know that some were boring and pathetic like Choji, and 2 people grew older. 3 changed their age if you count Susuke, and 2 new girls appeared. And no, there isn't going to be any Romance here. The changes were just a bonus to make the story more interesting. And before you ask, they still have their Justus, but I may make a few Alterations.

_NEXT_ _CHAPTER_

-MEETING THE BROTHERS-


	2. Chapter 2

**-Authors/Authoresses Note-**

_Hey there to everyone whom has read this Fanfiction. I have to say that I'm disappointed in the quantity of visitors when compared to my other story, but that's life. A special 'Thank you' to' Echo Uchiha' whom has sent me a pm, that told me that people are actually reading this. That was a huge relief. I have been told that I have made a spelling error in my stories by calling Sasuke, Susuke, in my stories, but that stops now. This is the chapter I hope you guys, and girls, have been waiting for. This is when the shinobi meet the Elric brothers. Personally, I can't wait for chapter three as I have a good name for that chapter, and a funny joke planned, but you guys will have to wait for it. And now it is time for the second chapter of Full Metal Shinobi._

**Full Metal Shinobi.**

**Chapter 2- Meeting the brothers.**

After Mustang had left the shinobi looked at each other. Akamaru howled and Kiba rubbed his head. "Akamaru says that he isn't a ninja and has no trace of chakra in him. He smells powerful though." Shikamaru assumed his 'Position' and his mind began to consider all the possibilities of whom, or what, he could be. Sasuke sat down. Didn't look like he would be able to get away from them, and he felt less chakra in his system now that he was younger. Fighting is out of the question, and he knew no way to escape from Shikamaru Kage Mane No Jutsu.

Kiba suddenly had an idea. "Hey, That man whom called himself Mustang mentioned that he knew whom brought us here, maybe they can take us back." Shikamaru shook his head. "He mentioned they were kids, and if they knew how to return us, he wouldn't have told us to follow them. Anyway, I doubt the kids wanted to bring us here in the first place. Naruto's head shot up, "You mean we're stuck here?" Everyone turned to look at Naruto. "Why are you back to normal?" Neji asked. Naruto giggled and muttered something about a Hengi. The others smacked themselves on the head at the fact that Naruto thought of it before them, except for Shikamaru, Kiba and Lee. Suddenly everyone but Shikamaru, Lee and Choji looked normal again.

"That's only a temporary solution. You can't stay under a Hengi forever. Except for Naruto. And even he has to drop the Hengi when he, sorry she, goes to sleep." Naruto physically cringed when Shikamaru corrected himself. Even Neji also felt a shiver go throughout her entire body. Suddenly Kiba fell down onto the floor with Akamaru on top of him. (_Authors/Authoresses note-Don't even think of making any perverted comments_.) "What happened, -Munch-" Choji asked, putting a handful of chips in his mouth. "He wanted to sit on my head, and…Hey wait a minute, where did those chips come from? Pass some here" Choji only grinned and shook his head at Kiba, whom grumbled about how teammates should always look out for each other.

Akamaru suddenly started to sniff at a spot on the floor. "What is it boy?" Kiba asked kneeling down, before he too took a sniff. "Hey guys, there is something strange about this spot. It smells like blood, but not any blood. It's those guys we fought earlier, but its as if they merged and became one, because the blood is from the same source. They must have fused somehow. But someone must have cleaned up, as it has an after smell of bleach.

This got Shikamaru's attention. Must have been those kids we heard about earlier. I'm sure they will return soon, so in the meantime lets just wait a bit. Shikamaru dug in the back and found four blankets. I'll take keep the first watch. You guys sleep so long. It's still night and time travel really puts a strain on our bodies, not to mention the changes we undertook. He threw a blanket to Neji, Kiba, Sasuke and Choji. Neji, share with Naruto, Sasuke with Lee and Kiba with Akamaru. When my watch is over I will share with Choji. "Hey, how come I have to sleep with Neji?" Naruto asks with a scowl on his face. Shikamaru just signs. "Because you're the only two girls. Girls are so troublesome, even new ones. That last sentence was whispered but everyone heard him.

It was during Neji's watch that he saw something entering the house. He woke up the others. "What is it?" Shikamaru asked yawning. Neji just shook his head and said, "You'll will never believe me if I told you, I don't even believe it." Suddenly they heard a creak as the door connecting to the basement was opened. Suddenly everyone but Lee was standing upside down on the ceiling. Lee hid in the junk. Shikamaru looked up, meaning he was looking at the floor since he was upside down, just in time to see a man wearing a huge set of armor walked in. "Hello, Strange people whom were here earlier? Can I please talk to you?" Shikamaru was surprised at how young the man sounded. He jumped down behind the armored man and motioned to the others to stay hidden.

Shikamaru cleared his throat and the man in armor turned around. "Ah, there you are, but where are the others? That man Mustang said we must talk to you. I am sure I saw more on the floor earlier. I was in a hurry to get help for Nii-san so I didn't check on you yet." Shikamaru was confused. This man was in full armor as if he was prepared for a fight, but his voice stated otherwise. "Nii-san?" Shikamaru asked to buy time to think about what to do next. "Edward Elric, my older brother. Nii-san and I wanted to resurrect our mother, but it didn't work. Nii-san lost his leg and I lost my body. Nii-san sacrificed his arm in order to bind my soul to this armor. We just wanted to see our mother, but Nii-san says that what we brought back wasn't Human. And you guys came somehow."

Shikamaru couldn't believe what this guy was telling him. Resurrecting the dead? In order to do that one must sacrifice another's life. And who would want their mother back? All they do is argue with you and shout at you. And binding a soul to a suit of Armor? Ridiculous. Suddenly a crying Lee jumped out from his hiding place and hugged the Armored body, weeping openly as he commented on how the flames of youth in him burn bright, and how hopefully one day they will burn bright enough to relight the fires of his mothers life. The Suit of Armor didn't know what to do. "Um, okay. Thank you very much."

Neji jumped down from the roof and nodded to Shikamaru. "He is telling the truth. I don't sense any of the usual telltale signs of lying. Although with a suit of armor I'm not sure. But that is definitely a animated armor and has life in it." The others all jumped down as well, Naruto crying from either the story, or Lee's speech. Who knew with him? "Thank you guys. I'm glad you believe me. Can you please come with me to my brother? He wants to meet to you too, but Auntie wont let him as he just came out of the operation."

After the shinobi walked from one house to the next, looking at how strange the world looked in comparison to theirs, they found themselves facing a dog with a metal leg, and old woman, a young girl and a boy their age sitting down, flexing his metal arm and leg. "Edward Elric. Pleased to meet you. You've already met Al. that's Auntie and Winry. Now who are you and where do you come from?" Shikamaru signed. "I'm Nara Shikamaru. That's Hyuuga Neji, Uzumaki Naruto, Akimichi Choji, Inuzuka Kiba, Rock Lee, And Uchiha Susuke." After a short bark Shikamaru quickly added Akamaru to the list. Winry went and played with Shikamaru a bit, till the other dog came and also wanted attention. Eventually Winry had to watch the two dog's playing together as they forgot about her. So Kiba kept her company and they went off to talk about dogs while Shikamaru talked to Edward.

"…So that's the story" Shikamaru finished. Through the window he noticed he could see the dogs playing outside, he was a bit surprised when Kiba and that other girl, whose name he had already forgotten, started to join in the game of tag. He hadn't noticed Kiba leaving. Edward thought about it and nodded after a while. "We will have to take the trains to get to Central city." At the word train, Naruto instantly started shouting. "No way, you can forget it shrimp. I am not going anywhere near a train. I once was chased by one through a tunnel and had to run as fast as I could with a princess on my back, only to see it defeat an entire army in a few minutes." Edward was being held back by his brother. "Whom are you calling a shrimp? A midget? Someone whom is so small he is asking to be stood on? Your even shorter than me, little girl so you don't get to talk." Naruto gave Edward the best feminine look she could, "But girls are supposed to be short."

_-Authors/Authoresses Note-_

_So how was the second chapter? For those whom don't know, Naruto saw a train in the first Naruto movie. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm sorry if the timing is different from the original FMA, but I am altering it a bit to fit the shinobi in. The next chapter is going to be fun. You get to see a fighting scene and see their Justus. For those whom are interested, I'm skipping Episode four of FMA and going to episode 5 next time. And No Kiba won't go out with Winry at this stage, but they may become friends. And this isn't going to be a gender bender. Naruto and Neji may have switched, but you can class that as filler. Please laugh at the next chapter's name, the reason for that name will be shown next chapter. For those whom have seen the episode, you may guess why I have used that name. Please review._

_FrozenShadowWolf._

**Next Chapter- Shikamaru, Stop that train.**


	3. Chapter 3

_-Authors/Authoresses note-_

_This chapter has a few references to Naruto filler and/or movies. I'm sure you will recognize them when you get there. Unknown reviewer Anon, I apologize but I can't take your suggestion into consideration. 1) Now that Sasuke is 7, it wouldn't be right. 2) Sasuke already showed that he didn't love Sakura. 3) Sasuke and Sakura are in different universes, it would be impossible to have a relationship like that. I hope you guys enjoy the third chapter of Full Metal Shinobi. Sorry for the wait._

**FULL METAL SHINOBI.**

**CHAPTER THREE- SHIKAMARU, STOP THAT TRAIN.**

Shikamaru signed. Why did Naruto always have to start something? Al eventually lost his hold on Edward and he and Naruto were currently wrestling on the floor. Either Naruto lost most of his taijutsu skills when he became a she, or Edward is an amazing fighter, strong enough to fight shinobi. Probably both. Suddenly a spanner flew into the room and hit Edward on the head. "Guys aren't supposed to hit girls." Was the only exclamation Winry gave as she and Kiba walked inside, tired from having their little game with the dogs. Shikamaru decided that it doesn't matter what universe you are in, Girls are troublesome. End of story.

Pinako Rockbell came in with a large pot almost as tall as herself. She smiled and pointed to the table. "Everyone sit down. It's getting late and I'm hungry. You too shorty. Hope you Strangers like curry." Edward jumped up, "who you calling shorty, a pigmy, An Oompaloompa?" the two got into a heated argument as everyone else sat down. Sasuke growled and went to fetch a pillow to sit on. Naruto and Kiba couldn't help a snort coming out at seeing a little cute Uchiha prodigy with a cushion to sit on. Sasuke gave them each a look and in an attempt to change the subject, Naruto offered to get a cushion for Edward as well. One punch and a Spanner later both were sitting at the table rubbing their heads. 'That girl reminds me of Sakura', Sasuke thought to himself, looking at Winry. 'How did I ever get into this mess?'

Edward took one bite and turned as red as a beetroot. As did Naruto and Kiba. Neji didn't eat any. He didn't eat curry anymore after that particular curry shop they went to with Guy-sensei. Shikamaru liked spicy hot foods. That and he was too lazy to stop eating. Sasuke ran outside where he blew a little ball of fire and began choking. Pinako looked at everyone's reactions. 'Perhaps I used too much spice." "Don't worry about it Ma'am. This is delicious." Choji told her, Shoveling a second helping from the pot onto his plate. Lee Stood up and gave her a High five. "This is even better than the curry of life. This must be it, what Gai-Sensei and I have been searching for. I found it Gai-sensei. The Curry of Youth." Lee ran outside and started to run towards the setting sun at high speeds. Rockbell signed at the state of these strange people. She wasn't making curry for them again. Maybe she should have made ramen.

Al stared at all the commotion. He looked at his empty plate and tried to remember the taste of the famous Rockbell Curry. At least they left a plate for him; even though he couldn't eat, he appreciated the thought. Shikamaru put down his fork, definitely easier to eat with compared to chopsticks. "Naruto, what do trains look like?" Naruto thought for a while before answering. "Two massive yellow glowing eyes. Body as long as a snake. Metal armor covering it from end to end. It moves extremely quickly and can throw more KPS (Kunai per second) than twelve angry Tentens." Neji whistled at that last part, she knew exactly how many Kunai that was. Shikamaru looked at the laughing Alchemists and mechanics. "It's not funny; it almost ate me and Princess Fuun." Kiba perked up at this. "You mean the actress, no way. I heard she was in fact the real princess of snow country." Sasuke sighed and decided to participate in the talk. "We were on the mission when everyone found out she was really a princess, Dobe-two."

Winry perked up at this. "You mean you met a Hime-sama and saved her from being eaten by a train?" she asked, not even bothering to hide the disbelief in her voice. "You better belief it, she even gave me an autograph." Naruto handed an envelope from her bag to Winry. "You still have that, Dobe? I should tell her that in my next letter to her." Naruto looked shocked at Sasuke's statement. "Unfair, How come she talks to you and not me. I'm the one whom saved her from the killer Traintrain, I mean train. Sorry, was thinking about Tenten earlier." Sasuke just shook his head at how dense and Gullible this idiot was. Winry suddenly pointed at the autograph and said, "Wait a minute, that's a guy." Naruto gulped. He'd forgotten that Winry didn't know he was really male, and that the autograph had a picture of him on it.

"Let me see that quickly" Naruto asked politely. She had to think up something quickly as Winry may not be the best person to confess to. After all, he had seen her throw that spanner. Winry handed her the Autograph. "Ohhh, I must have gotten mine mixed up with Sakura-kun's. He must have mine." At this Sasuke couldn't help but laugh. "Isn't Sakura a girl's name?" Winry looked at Naruto, She felt like Naruto was keeping something from her. Just who was this orange clad girl anyway? 'Maybe I shouldn't have gone outside while they were explaining things' Winry thought to herself. Seeing as everyone, even Pinako Rockbell, Edward and Alphonce, was trying not to laugh at the situation.

"No, its one of those mop-head names. Sakura is the blond in the autograph. He is our team member, Right Sasuke?" at the last part Naruto gave Sasuke a look that would have made Orochimaru seem as scary as a Fluffy animal toy. "Y-Y-Yeah, That's right. Sakura is our teammate." Winry gave up. It seemed she was getting nowhere. Although she could swear the boy in the autograph looked like a male Naruto. Maybe they were siblings. "Oh, by the way Naruto, its co-ed, not mop-head. Work on your Vocabulary." This from a tired looking Shikamaru. "Man today's been nothing but troublesome."

Eventually they all went to sleep except for the two Alchemists, whom wanted to make a little bonfire before they slept. Neji walked with them, as she didn't want to be left alone with the others in her new form. It was quite weird, yet natural being in her new body. Still, luckily none of them were like Al. Talk about a relief. At least they were still human, except for Akamaru of course. Even though he was now a wolf, he acted so much like a dog that even Winry couldn't thought he was one, and she was playing with Akamaru all afternoon without figuring it out.

Lee went and stood by the window looking outside. He was still upset at being so much older than everyone else, Shikamaru excluded, of course. As he was looking out among the fields he heard soft feminine footsteps walk up to him. 'It's Sakura-chan.' He thought to himself, 'She has come for me. I just know it. YEAH, Gai-sensei. Another Victory.' "Why are you smiling like that Lee?" Lee turned around and there before him was Female Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto-Ku… Naruto-Chan, What do you want?" Lee was still a bit disappointed that it wasn't Sakura-chan. Naruto went and stood next to Lee. "Why are you so sad about being older? Now aren't you more like Gai-Sensei? Wow, Check out that fire over there. Now that's what I call a fire." Lee was so surprised by what Naruto said all he could do was nod and look at the fire, feeling proud that he is now more like Gai-Sensei.

Shikamaru rolled over on his mat. Those two idiots just didn't understand they had to get up early tomorrow. They wanted to look at some fire off in the distance. If only that old woman had more beds. Why do Neji and Naruto get the spare beds anyway? And why was Naruto in this room to start with. So troublesome. Why are girls always so troublesome? Talk about a bad day. Talk about a bad week. 'At least my mother can't scream at me anymore.' This thought, instead of cheering him up, only made him sadder. With one last yawn, Shikamaru did what he did best, besides shogi. And it was just Naruto and Lee awake, starring at the smoke from a distant fire.

Neji watched the two alchemists as they watched their house burning down. "October 8th, 1910. The day we burned down our house. We have nowhere else to go, No path except for the one in front of us. No matter what happens, we will keep moving forward. We will stick together forever Al, We are brothers and share the same burden of breaking the taboo and trying to bring our mother back to life. As the fire dances before our eyes, I swear that I will find a way to restore your body back to you. You have my word." Neji listened to the resolve in Edwards's speech, and noticed how Alphonce tried to tell Ed that he would be the one restoring his arm and leg to him. "Fate has landed you two a hard card, yet you still want to fight against fate. Naruto once taught me that believing in yourself is how you can overcome fate. You two will go far." Now it was the two Alchemists turn to stare at the Shinobi. They nodded and the three walked back to the house.

As the three Alchemists were approaching the house, they saw someone crash through the window. Running they saw Lee staggering to his feet and swaying around. Suddenly five girls, All looking remarkably like female Naruto, jumped through the window and started to attack Lee. Neji grabbed one with Edward grabbing a second. Lee popped another clone with Al holding one in each arm. "What are you doing Naruto?" Naruto looked back at Neji and put on a face of pure disgust as he told him what happened.

"That Teme went to drink the medicine Baa-chan had given him, when he started talking strange and then he… he… he asked me out." Naruto spat as he said the last part. Edward and Alphonce stared in shock as the clones they were holding popped. "Lee, you are drunk. Calm down and get dressed up." Lee looked at Neji and shook his head. "I'm not drunk, haven't had a single drink. Look at me I'm fine. Isn't that right, Naruto-Chan? Naruto-Chan and I were discussing how pretty the smoke looked, so pretty, and then I had Tsunade's medicine. After that Naruto-chan and I were discussing plans to go to this pretty Curry shop. Naruto-chan can wear a pretty green dress too. And then…" Lee stopped talking after Naruto knocked him out cold. "Taijutsu master and yet one simple punch and he's out. Talk about weak." Neji shook his head, giving up, at Naruto's remark.

"Why where there so many of you earlier? Was that human Transmutation?" Naruto just looked at Edward. "I don't have a clue what you are talking about. That was my shadow replication." Edward nodded his head, thinking he understood. "So you transmuted your shadows into physical bodies. Interesting. You really are an amazing girl" Al perked up at this. "She is your height too, Nii-san. Glad to see you have found a girl you like." At this the two girls (Naruto and Neji), Lee having been forgotten about and lying in a comical way , looked at the two brothers fighting each other and chasing each other around in circles.

Eventually it was morning and all the Shinobi, with the two brothers and Winry, walked to the train station. Winry spoke with Kiba as Lee complained to the others about waking up in the bushes with little animals watching him with beady eyes. "My head hurts, and it's not just the nest pieces those birds left behind either." Neji sighed. Of cause Lee had to have a hangover and complain the whole day. Its little things like these that make you feel like having your gender swapped overnight isn't so bad. "How far till the Killer Traintrain?" everyone shot Kiba a look. "No one has a sense of humor anymore. Even Naruto seems to have lost his." This remark made Naruto reward him with a minor concussion. "Sakura and Ino clone" was all Kiba managed to get out before Naruto realized what he was doing. "This stuff is affecting my mind. Someone change me back, change me back now."

Eventually they arrived at the train station and everyone, whom has never seen a train before, watched the trains in awe. Edward made a phone call instead. Shikamaru looked at the trains. "No red eyes, No mouths and no visible means of throwing kunai. Looks like these trains are different from the ones Naruto saw." Suddenly Edward leapt back from the phone and shouted at them to board the train that was just departing. "Shikamaru, use your Kage Mane already" This from Naruto, whom had found out that trains move at quite a high speed. Shikamaru sighed and tried pointing out that shadow possession can't affect machines. He tried anyway, and shadows leapt from the ground, pinning the train in place. "Shadow sewing, I thought your father wasn't teaching you that yet, munch." Shikamaru looked at Choji, and pointed at the train. Telling him to hurry up.

Everyone climbed aboard and Edward fixed the holes Shikamaru made with his shadows. The conductor wasn't happy, but seeing that the damage was repaired, left them alone. Edward and Alphonce starred at Shikamaru, wondering how he did that. Shikamaru just returned the stares. "How did I use the Shadow Sewing Jutsu? Has my chakra evolved with my age?" Seems there were many unanswered questions, and Shikamaru didn't know the answer to a single one.

_-Authors/Authoresses note-_

_Sorry but this chapter was longer than I intended, so I've split it in two, and we have the train battle in the next chapter. Hope you guys don't mind. Tried to make this funny and interesting. Hope you enjoyed Edwards little speech, but I thought it would be a nice touch. I am planning on making some of the Shinobi learn Alchemy, but only one will be a state Alchemist. Alchemy and Ninja techniques met a little, but I still haven't had the proper Jutsu VS Alchemy thing yet. Hope you guys continue reading. That's it for FrozenShadowWolf. Next chapter is -Battle for the Train-_


	4. Chapter 4

_A\N- Sorry for taking so long to update, but I was working on how I could make this chapter more interesting. I thought it would be the right time to reveal the plot. Hope you enjoy this chapter. It's got some fight scenes in it as well as a few jokes. Please review on it, thank you._

**FULL METAL SHINOBI.**

**CHAPTER 4-BATTLE FOR THE TRAIN**

The group settled down in the comfortable seats in the train's car. Shikamaru, Al, Edward and Neji were in the same cubicle, with Al and Shikamaru facing each other on the window side, and Ed sitting next to Shikamaru and Neji next to Al. The others were sitting in the cubicle behind Neji and Alphonce. Choji had his back to Al with Lee next to him. Opposite Lee was Naruto, sitting next to Kiba, with Akamaru on his lap. Akamaru was under a Hengi to look like a suitcase, it would have caused a commotion if Akamaru was in his Dog\Wolf form.

Shikamaru was watching the clouds go past and thinking of how the train was getting its energy from. Perhaps it worked on the Alchemist's version of chakra. Who knows? He looked to right, at Edward, and asked one of the questions that was bothering him. "So why are we going to this Mustang guy to be State Alchemists? Why do you want to be State Alchemists? It sounds like a troublesome job. 'Dogs of the military' is what people call them." Shikamaru ignored the look Kiba gave him because the 'Dogs of the military' quote and waited for Edwards reply.

Edward sighed as he looked at his younger brother. "I want to get my brother his body back. I've heard that the clock the State Alchemists are given enhanced their power. Even if this isn't enough to get Al his body back, State Alchemists have access to an almost limitless supply of information. We are bound to find some clues there." At this Al quickly objected. "Nee-san mustn't worry about that. I'm going to become a state Alchemist to get your arm and leg back." "A Noble Goal. Brotherly love is so amazing. Gai-Sensei, wish you could witness the love these brothers have for each other." No one replied to Lee's comment. Instead they ignored him completely and pretended they didn't hear anything.

Neji had been thinking during the entire conversation and decided to voice her ideas. "Do you think they have anything in their archive that could return us to normal as well?" At this all the ninja, except Shikamaru, stopped what they were doing, and waited for Edwards reply. "If there is something that can restore our bodies, then I don't see why it can't restore yours as well." Neji decided to voice another of her ideas. "Is it possible to return to our own world as well, perhaps to just after we disappeared, so that no one thinks we died or anything?" To everyone's surprise, Shikamaru answered first, and dragged their spirits down to Earth with his words.

"No. I don't think it's possible to return home. If we try to go back, one of three things could have happened. 'A' is where we disappeared and no one knows where we went. That's the option you were thinking of Neji, Our universe. 'B' is where our very existence has been wiped from the world, life would continue on as if we were never born. Meaning that other ninja would have replaced as in our teams, there wouldn't have been any Survivors from the Uchiha clan, and, the village wouldn't have had our help during Orochimaru's Chunnin exam invasion. Worst case scenario, Konoha would be no more than a heap of ash and destroyed buildings."

"Option 'C' is most likely the case. A new universe was created. Meaning that two universe collided and created a third. The original two continue as if nothing has happened. In other words, in our universe, we are still there, alive. Doppelgangers. For the other universe, Ed and Al's universe, life for them would continue as if we never arrived there. The crossover universe is what I call it. And if that is true, there may be more changes than what has happened to us. Minor changes might have occurred here, and we will never know as we don't have Edward's universe to compare it too. People may be a different height; someone might take a different action to what they take in Ed's universe, etc. You two messed with reality and now we all are stuck in this Pseudo universe."

Everyone was shocked at this. Even Edward and Alphonce. Option 'C' was something they never thought of. They were distracted from their thoughts by a little girl peeking over the top of her chair and watching Al with big eyes. Alphonce waved at her and tried to convince the mother that she was not bothering him. The girl caught a glimpse of Edwards Auto-Mail arm and he showed off for a while. Eventually the girl fell asleep and the ninja and Alchemists got back to whatever they were doing.

"How's that?" Neji exclaims, lowering the cards in her hands onto the bit of unused chair they were using as a table. Edward and Alphonce couldn't believe that this small, Iris-less girl had beaten them. All three looked at Shikamaru, the only one left to reveal his hand. Shikamaru sighed and commented about how troublesome this game was, and how he wanted to go back to sleep as he lowered his hand. "After all that about how your heart wasn't in the game and yet you still won." Shikamaru opened one eye and closed it again. "Anyone see him close his eyes in the first place? That guy falls asleep quite quickly." Commented Edwards, collecting the cards and shuffling them. He looked across at the other four to see what they were doing.

"Naruto, the aim is to catch the jawbreaker in your mouth, not have it land on your head." This from an annoyed Kiba as he threw his own into the air. Akamaru, whom had left the Hengi to play this game Choji had came up with, had grabbed and swallowed it while it was still in the air. Naruto Laughed as Kiba scowled Akamaru for making him lose. Lee read the scores. "Naruto, 3. Kiba 4. I'm on 15, Akamaru 7 and Choji is leading with 32." Choji grinned as he ate another jawbreaker. "No fair, I wanted that last packet of chips Choji put up as the prize." Commented Naruto. "Hey, it's Choji right? Can we also have some chips?" Edward asked, pointing at Neji, Shikamaru and himself. Choji shook his head. "Last packet is the prize for our game."

Suddenly a man run up to the group, looked at Edward and exclaimed, "Yes, there is one. He's really small." At this Edwards face changed as he jumped into the air, moving his arms and legs faster than you could blink. "Who did you call a shorty that has to be looked at through a magnifying glass to be actually seen?" he asked as the unknown man took a step back, "No, um…" he started. "I wasn't the one who said it…" He would have continued if two sunglass wearing thugs hadn't both stood up and pointed their guns at him. The unknown man was fast enough to get his gun out in time, but was outnumbered as the man behind him knocked him out.

Shikamaru motioned to the others to stay down as the men told everyone to put their hands up. Everyone put their hands up as the patrolling men walked towards them, watching AL very carefully. "Nee-san?" "Yeah". Shikamaru listened to the brothers 'Conversation' as he slowly mad a signal with his hands. All the fingers, except the index finger, were curled up into a fist as Shikamaru waited. "Hey, you Eight." Started one of the men, when Edward pointed behind them as if he saw something. They looked behind them and turned around just in time for Edward to knee the one man in the head, while Sasuke dropped from his hiding place in the ceiling in time to take the second man out with a spinning kick. "Good thing you remembered to have someone stay hidden as the lookout, Shikamaru." Commented Kiba as they looked at the two unconscious men on the floor. "Someone had to do it, And Sasuke was the smallest and lightest." answered Shikamaru. "Even smaller than Edward?" asked a mischievous Naruto, ignoring the death stares she got from Ed.

"Hey, what are you going to do now?" asked someone in the crowd. "What if the other members come to get revenge…?" "Yes" said another voice. "If you hadn't resisted, maybe we could've have gotten to central City safely." "Yes…" "That's right…" The crowd continued to comment till Naruto shouted out, "I'll beat up the other members. You watch and See. I promise that I won't allow them to harm a single one of you." The passengers looked at this small twelve year old girl whom had just promised to protect them. They didn't know how to react in this situation. If it wasn't so serious they would have laughed.

Suddenly one of the men started to get up, and pointed his gun at the little girl from earlier. He was about to shoot her when Naruto stomped on his back so that he missed. This action showed the crowd that Naruto was serious about protecting them and they cheered instead. Edward picked up the gun. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Yes" answered the mother, holding her daughter tightly. Everyone, sitting down again, looked at the group of ninja and Alchemists, as Edward turned to the little girl. "Sorry…We'll do something about it." The girl slowly nodded her head. Tears still in her eyes from the fright she had gotten earlier. Edward looked at Al and Shikamaru. "Let's go, AL, Shikamaru."

"Okay" answered Al. Shikamaru just nodded. "Hey, you guys." Everyone looked around to see where this voice came from. They saw the unknown guy from earlier, tied up, and trying to get out from under the seat he was shoved under. As Kiba cut the rope with a Kunai, the man spoke. "I am ashamed. Who are you guys?" "We are just plain Alchemists" commented Edward. Motioning towards him and Al. "We are Konoha Ninja." Answered Shikamaru, speaking for his team. "What? Is that so? I am Farman, a Warrant officer." "A military officer? You don't look like one." Answered Edward. Farman laughed. "There is a reason I'm dressed like this. In the front car there is…" he whispered the last part so that only Ed, Al, Shikamaru and Kiba could hear. "What!" commented Edward, Surprised at this. Kiba and Shikamaru didn't really understand this as well, but compared the information they got from the man with their ninja equivalent.

"So the Culprits are after…" stated Kiba, before a look from Farman silenced him. Farman nodded. "They got so many people involved in this." Stated Edward, Standing up from his kneeling position. "Al, I will go from above with Kiba and the Wolf. You go to the bottom with Neji, Choji and this person. Naruto and Sasuke, you guys stay here. Shikamaru and Lee will go forwards inside the cars. Everyone nodded. Naruto whispered something into Sasuke's ear as the others left. Sasuke nodded.

Edward tried to balance on the top of the train and started to move forwards, when Kiba, riding Akamaru like a horse, grabbed him and pulled him onto Akamaru behind him. "AHHHHHH" shrieked Edward as Akamaru jumped onto the next car and continued forward running at full speed. Down bellow one the men heard something that sounded like a bag of chips opening (Choji's last packet). When he opened the door to check he saw a huge armored figure. "Oh, you shouldn't fire." Began Al, however, he spoke too late, as the man fired his gun and injured himself in the process. "The ricochet…" Al stopped seeing that it was too late as Neji pushed past him, jumped over the man on the floor, screaming in pain, and run towards the last man standing. Seeing that the man was about to fire, Neji activated her Byakugan and used her chakra to hit the bullets in mid air. Seeing his bullets falling uselessly to the ground the man turned around and was about to run, when Neji hit him on the head.

When the train went past a tree, Akamaru jumped over it, however Edward fell off his back and rolled backwards and nearly fell off the train. Thankfully he was caught by a man in a purple shirt. "Are you okay?" He asked. Edward nodded. "I'm surprised you came out here" he told him, as Kiba offered them his hand to climb back onto the roof. Akamaru barked a greeting. "I'm Hughes. Your Edward Elric-kun and company right?" They nodded and Kiba told Hughes his and Akamaru's names. "I've heard of you from Lieutenant Colonel Mustang. Now co-operate with me." Hughes looked at the last car and thought of an interesting idea.

Two men ran into the car where everyone was taken hostage. "Where did those two idiots go?" the one asked, seeing all the passengers (minus our group) sitting down as if nothing happened. Suddenly there was a puff of smoke as all the passengers turned into copies of Naruto. "Whaaaat?" said both of them at the same time in surprise before they were knocked unconscious. Naruto smiled and pointed to one of her clones. "Tell Sasuke he can bring the Passengers back now." "Yes boss" she answered, running into the car behind them, where Sasuke had taken the passengers so that they weren't in danger.

Edwards head poked down from the side of the engine car and stuck his tongue out before disappearing, both the guards looked at that window, not sure if they imagined it or not. "What is it?" one asked as Hughes and Kiba climbed down from the window on the opposite side. Suddenly Hughes had a knife in his hand and Kiba had a kunai in his. Hughes threw his knife through one guy's hand, and Kiba threw his Kunai through the second guy's hand. "Who are you?" screamed one holding his hand as Edward kicked him while joining Kiba and Hughes in the engine car. Suddenly the two workmen, whom were running the train, punched both criminals in the face before giving their rescuers a thumbs up.

A criminal poked his head out of the roof of the car with a rifle in his hand. He looked both directions for these mystery men whom are attacking them. "Is that a wolf on the roof?" he asked in surprise. He shook his shoulders in a 'don't know, who cares' manner before taking aim. He was about to shoot when he realized he couldn't move. His body acted by itself and threw the gun into the country to his right. Suddenly he heard someone say "Konoha whirlwind" before feeling a powerful force hit him in the side and lost consciousness. Lee and Shikamaru looked down at the sleeping man. "So much for trying to take over the train. How many people are left now?" Lee asked as he looked ahead towards the next car.

Alphonce, Choji, Shikamaru, Lee and Neji had caught up with each other, as the rear cars were now empty of enemies and had Naruto and Sasuke looking after them. They were approaching the last car and opened it when a gust of water entered, sweeping a few enemies with it. "Welcome" greeted Al, Hitting both hands together in a threatening way.

Shikamaru and Neji continued ahead and saw Edward was in a fight with a man whom also had an auto-mail arm. "Don't compare my arm to your cheep arm" he shouted shattering the guy's metal arm with his auto-mail. The man walked backwards a few steps from the shock at losing his arm, when Shikamaru stopped him with his shadow possession technique. Neji used her 64 strikes and it was over. Edward gave them a thumbs up and a grin. Alphonce and the others had arrived and returned it. "This guy was so troublesome. I would have been asleep now if it wasn't for him." Lee laughed and took Shikamaru's shoulder in his hand as he gave some speech about youth. "Really, that was quite nice." muttered Hughes, watching them through a doorway.

Sasuke came out of the train at the train station in time to see that Mustang guy Burn the main criminal with some fire technique. "Amazing" commented Edward. "I am Roy Mustang; my rank is lieutenant colonel, and I am the flame Alchemist. Remember that." Sasuke shook his head. His fireball Jutsu was ten times as powerful. He saw Edward run towards him and followed his own group. What else was he supposed to do? He had no way of Killing Itachi in this universe, so he had to return to his own universe in order to kill him. And to do that he needed the resources of a state alchemist. He had heard every word of that conversation earlier, and as long as one of them becomes a state alchemist, he can finish his goal.

"Lieutenant colonel, you put us on that train knowing about this didn't you?" Mustang looked at Edward. "We didn't know everything. By the way I have good news. The General has heard of your accomplishment. He is giving all of you special permission to take the State Alchemist exam." "You told us to take it, that's why…" Edward exclaimed, confused. "There's no way children can take that important military test, now aren't you happy I made you take that train? I've organized housing for you guys to study and for the ninja to learn alchemy." Mustang walked forward and rested his hand on Edwards shoulder. "It's your choice whether to take the exam or not." "Of cause I will. I'll…I'll take the test." he shouted at a departing Mustang. "Looks like we were playing into his hands." Comments Al, joining his brother on the train station platform. "There they are, over there" screeches a little girl waving at them and shouting thank you to them. The brothers waved back as the ninja came and joined the brothers. It seems for better or worse, their fate was tangled together. They would stay united and return to normal and achieve their goals, no matter what this bizarre new universe threw at them.

_A\N- This chapter was quite long in comparison to my other chapters. Hope you enjoyed it. Next we have the Nina Arc. I don't know whether I will split Nina into two chapters like what happened in the anime, or merge it into one. Anyway, next chapter we will also have the Shinobi learning Alchemy. What type of Alchemists will they be? Will all of them learn Alchemy? Will they pass the test to become state Alchemists? Find out in the following chapters of Full Metal Shinobi. FrozenShadowWolf out._


	5. Chapter 5

_A\N- Sorry for taking so long to update, I really wanted to update, but I had something important to do that was preventing me from updating. Anyway, here is the Nina arc. Hope you like my modifications to the story. I may make some filler arcs later, but for now I will continue along the main storyline and reveal the different Ninjas Alchemist style. Hope you like it. –that was what I had writtin months ago. I had started the next chapter but then forgotten about this. It has been on my desktop for months. I suppose I will post this as chapter five part one, and write part two later. The reason im not finishing it now is because I lost my full metal alchemist episodes and it will take me about a month before I can get them back from a friend, so till then please enjoy this short incomplete chapter. I thought it would be better to give it to you now than make you wait any longer than you already have._

**FULL METAL SHINOBI**

**CHAPTER 5-NINA, WE WILL NEVER FORGET YOU. PART ONE.**

The group exited the cars. Shikamaru was driven in the first car, with Edward and Alphonce. Hughes got out with the others as they stood looking at a mansion. "Wow, that's massive?" commented Kiba as he stepped out of his car. "It's not that big. The Hyuuga Live in a much larger estate." Commented Neji, ashamed at how poor the others were acting. Hughes smiled and led them to the door, explaining things as they walked. "This house belongs To Shou Tucker-san, a man whom two years previously had succeeded in creating a chimera that spoke Human words. And that's why he became a state Alchemist." "A chimera that understands Human words?" asked Naruto, scrunching her face up as she tried to make heads and tails of it. "A creature created from two or more other creatures, that could speak like me do, you idiot." Kiba told Naruto, while hitting him on the head.

Mustang sighed at the two ninja wrestling on the lawn. "You're here too?" commented Hughes seeing Mustang for the first time. Mustang nodded. You guys are going to study Alchemy by Tucker-San. Mustang gestured to them to come forwards. As Edward passed a bush, a giant dog jumped onto him. "Nii-san. Now is not the time to play with the dog, we must...No Don't, Ahhhhh." As Alphonce was talking Akamaru jumped onto him knocking him to the ground. "Get these dogs off us." Mumbled the two Elric brothers. "But Akamaru is right here" pointed out Kiba pointing to a obedient wolf sitting next to him. At that moment, the 'Akamaru' on top of Alphonce turned into an orange haired, laughing, girl with whisker marks on her cheeks. No one else except Choji found Naruto's joke funny. Mustang and Hughes did wonder how Naruto could change his form like that, but they didn't comment.

The Door opened revealing a small three-to-four year old girl and an older man behind her. "That's a no-no, Alexander!" The little girl told her dog. "I'm sorry I'm sorry." The old man said, seeing his dog on top of a midget. "Your, Tucker-san?" asked Edward, completely forgetting about the dog. Tucker-san nodded as they all entered his house. "Sorry, Sorry. We have no woman in the house so its always untidy." Tucker kept apologizing as he picked up books that were just lying around, trying to make the house seem a bit more tidy and neat. "As you can see, the house is really dirty." This while Kiba sniffed a stain on a lampshade, and Lee looked at the paper on the cluttered tables. Shikamaru laughed. "Don't worry about it. My house would be a mess as well if we didn't have my mother there." Tucker looked at Shikamaru, 'He looks like he passed the age where it's still acceptable to live with his mother.' He thought, but Tucker chose not to comment and pulled a bowl of half eaten ramen, his lunch, out of Naruto's hands before he could take a bite.

"Hey the clothes you are wearing are really weird" Nina tells Alphonse. "Aren't they heavy?" Alphonce laughs. "Its fine since I'm strong." He suddenly notices Tucker staring at him in a very strange way. Thankfully Mustang distracted him by telling Tucker they will get a chance to discuss their personalities in the future and ends with "But please takes care of them for now." Tucker turns to Nina, "Nina go meet Alexander outside and play. Alexander is lonely" Kiba suddenly joins in, "You can take Akamaru as well, let the two puppies get to know each other." Akamaru gives an affirmative bark and follows Nina and Alexander outside. "Then I'll see you again later." Comments Nina before she disappears out of sight. After they left, Kiba turns to Tucker. "Akamaru will make sure she doesn't return till we are finished."Tucker nods and looks at the group. "So your Goal is to become state Alchemists at that age." Tucker then looks down at Sasuke. Sasuke looks back with his Bored I-Don't-Care look, till Tucker continues. "If there's anything I can do just feel free to ask."

"Then I want to see that Chimera you summoned that can speak" Kiba jumped up and had a face that for once in his life looked eager to learn. "I can't make a chimera as well, but not one that speaks." At this everyone (and I mean everyone, Hughes, Mustang, Tucker, Edward, Shikamaru, Naruto, etc.) looks at him in surprise. Neji finds his tongue to speak first, "Hinata had mentioned you were working on your clans Two-header Chimera technique, But I didn't know you had already learnt such a high rank jutsu." "Jutsu?" asked Hughes, but before anyone can explain, Tucker interrupts by saying that his chimera died a long time ago. "Anyway the first thing you guys must do is pass, you can't become a state Alchemist with only a day's worth of hard work." Finished Tucker as Mustang disappears, and Hughes calls Shikamaru over to the side.

"What is it?" Shikamaru asks him as the others head off to see the library. "I'm going to pick you and two other people up tomorrow, you choose who else. We are going to train in knife throwing and shooting using guns. You said that you guys don't have guns or cars earlier, so Hawkeye and I are going to teach you guys how to drive a car as well. The others are going to stay here to learn Alchemy. You three will learn both. We can't have you guys being unfamiliar with guns, you would get shot easily. No one uses your Kunai designs anymore either, you will have to get used to the new designs." Shikamaru growled under his breath. "Do I have to be one of the three? It all sounds like too much work, Its troublesome." Hughes laughed and nodded. "You may be young, but you don't look it, and you are clearly the leader of your ninja group. You and Edward are both going to become great leaders. I actually can't tell who is going to take charge between you two." Hughes turned to go, as he left he shouted back, Tomorrow, at two PM. Don't be late, You don't want to Anger Hawkeye.

Shikamaru was approaching the doors of the library when he passed Naruto, Kiba and Choji. "Where you guys going?" he asked, Kiba smiled. "We are going to go play with Nina and the mutts. We aren't cut out for all that studying. The others are all inside. Shikamaru sighed, as usual, commented on how troublesome life is, and went through the door. There was something comical about the scene inside, A young seven year old boy reading a massive book with a name on it that High school students wouldn't even understand the meaning of, A tiny midget lost in a book next to a massive armored man. The nineteen year old skinny guy with massive eyebrows discussing the art of transmuting sand into glass with a long, raven haired girl. It was definitely a sight to see. Shikamaru went and found a book on the different types of transmutation circles and began reading.

"How did your studying go?" asked Tucker that evening at lunch. Shikamaru thought it would be funny if he showed them exactly how much he studied, he put his hands together and using his shadow, made a transmutation circle on the lettuce bowl, turning the crunched up pieces of lettuce into a complete whole lettuce again. "I'd say it went well, wouldn't you?" answered Shikamaru. "But, the transmutation circle, how did you do that?" asked tucker, Choji decided it was time to brag about his best friend, "Shikamaru is the shadow master. He can make shadows do whatever he wants them to." Choji had a quarter plate of food left at this time. "It went well for us too" answered Edward. "There were lots of things we didn't know." Tucker laughed. Even an adult who received a special education would find the exam tough. I'd advice you three to study more and play less tomorrow, or else Shikamaru and the Elric brothers will be the only alchemists who pass that exam. Kiba, Choji and Naruto gulped. "Yes sir", the answered.

"Anyway, you guys are all still young so you don't need to pass it this year." Tucker continued, but was interrupted by Edward. "No, I will do what I can even if my chance of passing in minuscule, If that will allow me to move forward." Suddenly Nina pointed at the Alphonce. "The big brother finished already, how did he eat so fast without us seeing?" Alphonce just laughed. "I'm a quick eater; I can eat an entire plate in a second" Nina was so shocked she never noticed that sitting next to Al, was Choji with an almost full plate of food.

Later that evening, Neji was rolling in bed, trying to block out the sounds of Naruto snoring. 'Why do we always have to share bedrooms?' Neji asked herself, it wasn't her fault they switched genders, but now being put in the same room all the time, 'I can't stand this' Neji got up and went to the lounge. Sitting on a chair by a table, writing on a piece of paper, was Kiba. "What you doing?" Neji asked. Kiba jumped up and tried to hide the piece of paper he was writing on. Neji just saw the first two words, '_Dear Winry'_ Neji laughed and sat down at another chair and picked up an Alchemy book. No way was she going to let Shikamaru beat her.

"You can't sleep? Asked Al, "Yes, my head is filled with the things we've learned today." "I see" answered Al, "Hey, Brother. I believe that you can pass the exam, so take a break, its evening already." "Sure" answered Ed as his eyes flicked to the window. "I agree. Evening is a time for rest and sleep." Answered the third person using the room. Rock Lee then closed his eyes and began to snore immediately. "I can't tell if he's faking or really asleep" commented Al, but he was talking to himself as Edward was already asleep.

The next morning everyone but Naruto, Nina, Tucker and Akamaru was in the library, suddenly everyone was interrupted from their books by a running Naruto whom had just woken up. "I swear I had the best dream ever. Edward, Alphonce and I were at this police station as this cop tried to make us help him find some criminal, but he had this table filled with bowls of Ramen. It was paradise. And he let us eat as much as we liked." Everyone but Edward sighed at this comment. "Yatta, let's hope it's prophetic." Shouted Edward, Alchemy forgotten, just bowls of noodles in his mind. "Yeah, and then in my dream, you got food poisoning and had to get an injection and Alphonce had to hold you down to stop you running away." Continued Naruto. Edward no longer wanted Naruto's dream to be prophetic. "I hate needles." Commented Edward, as he sat down and tried to get back into study mode.

Later that evening, at about two PM, Hughes came in a car to pick up Shikamaru. He was waiting with Neji and Lee. "Ah, so you are the two chosen for the Training, Come on. We are going to split you guys up. I've got a guy to teach one of you driving, I'm going to teach another knives throwing, and Hawkeye will teach Shikamaru shooting." Hughes commented as he began to drive them to the base. "Wait a minute, how come Shikamaru gets to learn shooting and we have to do one of the others?" Lee asked. Hughes shrugged and replied, "Hawkeye requested it. I think she has a crush on him". Shikamaru just mumbled something about how troublesome women were.

Later in the day when the others returned to the House, they were cornered by Naruto. "How did it go?" he asked. Shikamaru sighed and went to a bench to sit and cloud watch as he spoke. "I swear that woman couldn't make it more obvious. She stood behind me and showed me the right way to hold a gun, moving my arms in the right place like she was indirectly hugging me. And if that wasn't enough proof, I swear the Heart shaped targets were. She is clearly a very forward type of person. And I heard from some of the guys there that this is not her normal behavior." Lee just smiled and shouted out "I can drive a car!" "What about you Neji?" asked an excited Naruto. "Hughes-san lend me some of his knives." Neji held four of them in the spaces between his fingers in his fist. "They are lighter and made from a superior metal than our Kunai, but I'm not yet used to their shape yet." "No fair, how come you never chose me?" Naruto pouted. "I chose people that actually studied yesterday, you didn't." Shikamaru pointed out.

-A/N- _and that's the end of what I had written back then. It has been months since I had written this and I havnt changed anything except the author notes, and even then id only added to them, and havnt taken deleted anything. I will try to post the rest later._


End file.
